All Over Again
by RirikuH
Summary: After dealing with the betrayal of her friends and a cruel rejection from a crush, Rin Kagamine moved on to the path of a famous singer. Two years go by, and with her new heart of ice, she comes back to school to face old 'friends'.
1. Chapter 1

_The young girl watched from behind the pillar, her shining blue eyes danced as she watched him pull out the note. It was a love letter to be certain, and it was from her. She had started noticing his presence more, his kindness, and his laughter. She had began to love him. It was all written on that piece of paper. _

_She watched as he opened it, his blue eyes jumping from word to word. They widened at the end where she had put her signature. _

"_come out, Rin" he spoke, Rin jumped, not in surprise but at the tone of his voice. She stepped out timidly, he looked at her with a sharp look._

"_L-Len?"_

"_did you write this?" he asked, his voice lost all the kindness Rin knew it to have._

"_I-I" she stuttered, but he cut in._

"_why?" he smirked suddenly, but his voice was cold, "why would I date someone so useless like you?"_

_Her heart stopped, and she was sure she was about to drop dead._

"_wh-what?"_

"_Why would I date you?" he repeated, clenching the letter in his fist, "when I could have Miku, Gumi, or Teto?" he asked lightly. Rin felt like crying as he mentioned the names of her best friends. "they're prettier, smarter, and definitely have more potential than you" _

"_they're my friends! They wouldn't date you, because they-"_

"_care for you?" Len finished, " do they? I see the way they look at you when you're off bouncing around with others. Disgust almost peels off them"_

_He's lying now, she knew it, but doubt entered her mind._

"_that's a lie" she stifled the tears that threatened to fall, he only had to decline with one word, so why is he dragging this out?_

"_is it?" another question. Three girls came out this time, looking smug._

"_Rin, we didn't know you would have the guts to pull this off" Miku chided._

"_Mi-chan?" she stammered, her voice cracking, "what's going on?"_

"_don't 'Mi-chan' me" the teal spat, "I've had enough with your innocence"_

"_I don't even remember why we agreed to do this anyways" Teto spoke, her usual soft voice was hardened._

"_now, now" Len chuckled, she blushed._

"_o-oh, I remember, Len-kun" she purred, looking at him adoringly. _

"_why?" the simple word escaped Rin's lips as she watched her best friends betray her._

"_because you were getting attention" Gumi shrugged, holding onto Len's arm. "we couldn't have you and your 'perfect' voice ruining our status of the best singers in the school"_

"_after all" Miku smirked again, "you wanted to sing that love sing for Crypton, right? Now how easy is it to sing with a broken heart?"_

_Rin lost it, she began to cry, her knees collapsed and tears fell to the tiled ground. _

"_Miku, Teto, Gumi" she wailed, looking at them. Little did she know, they're hearts melted a bit at her pained look. "you promised that I could always trust you!"_

"_what an easy lie" Gumi laughed, being the strongest of the trio, "your such an airhead"_

_Rin shook her head, tears falling freely. _

"_n-no! I'm sure it all wasn't a lie, was it? When we were together at the school festival. At least tha-"_

"_nothing" Len intervened, sensing his companions unease, "it was like building blocks. We took all your trust and destroyed it. Sorry, but you were disturbing our own status." _

_He led the three girls away from Rin, who tried hard not to believe it. It was all a dream, it felt like it, but Rin knew it wasn't. In her dreams, her friends were always there to help. She let out one more strangled sob, her soft heart hardening with pain, turning into stone._

_**Two years Later (Present day)**_

Rin looked up at the ceiling, aware of the talking from her agent from the small cell.

"I know Kiyo" she grunted, "but why? I'm already home schooled!"

"_yes, but what happened to friends?" _came the cracking reply, _"you need some eventually"_

She grit her teeth at the thought. Middle school was the last time she had friends, it didn't end so well.

"don't need them" she replied stiffly, "besides, it's going to be hard for me to find a friend like this"

"_go in a disguise"_

"IF I ever get a friend, I want them to know me not some normal girl off the street. Kiyoteru, I'm meant to shine, not hide in a wig!" she snapped, there was a dim chuckle.

"_I know that, Rin" _he assured her, _"You're shining more everyday, eventually there will be know one to be jealous of"_

"I'm not jealous of anyone" she sniffed, "I don't need to be"

"_alright, well, I have to go now" _Kiyoteru sighed, _"but this talk isn't over, bye Rin"_

"bye Kiyo" she mumbled and switched off her phone. Rin leaned forwards and rubbed her temple irritably. It wasn't that she hated being educated, it's just that she just didn't like school itself. For the first time in a long time, she let out a dragged sigh that showed her sadness.

Two years ago she loved someone and confessed, two years ago she had three best friends who had her back, and two years ago it all came crashing down and life began to laugh at her. As if she was a clown at the carnival.

Rin grit her teeth again, her fingers curling. No, she wasn't a clown, if she was part of a carnival, she was a dancer. Graceful, beautiful, light. Each step she took was delicate and fragile, but her training and experience made her heart and structure strong and durable. Yes, a dancer best suited her. Everyday she shone brighter than the day before, her voice rang through all, sending courage to those who needed it.

"Kagamine-san, would you like to eat something" Momo, the family maid, curtsied as she was admitted into her mistress's presence.

"orange juice, thank you" Rin snapped out of her train of though, and stood up. Her layered blond locks swayed lightly in movement.

"yes Kagamine-san" Momo murmured and left quickly to prepare the drink.

Two years ago, after Rin's heart broke, she was offered a job as a back-up singer for Rui Kagene, the famous star. Although she was still in the 8th grade, her voice was strong and mature. She was assigned an agent, and eventually she began to become more than just a small singer.

She sang her own songs, her own singles, and an album. Rin was a hit, and was soon known everywhere in Japan. The once innocent girl's heart stoned, hardened, and shaped into a guarded figure. It didn't no longer allowed the warmth of friendship or the tenderness of love. She was known for having acquaintances, and never seen hanging out with friends.

It was hard dealing with all the pressure of a famous singer along at first, but in a year she adapted to it, grew up to it, and it made her a stronger person mentally and physically. She was no longer Rin Kagamine who would giggle with her friends during lunch and shiver in the cold, she was now Rin Kagamine who could keep a stoic face during the funniest joke and beat up five molesters at the same time without batting an eyelash. She understood that there was no such thing as real love, it was all about money, power, and revenge. It wasn't a happy thought, it was simply the way it was.

"Kagamine-san, you're orange juice" Momo came back in with a tall glass of the orange liquid. Rin smiled to seem less scary.

"thank you, Momo" she nodded and sipped the sweet-sour drink happily.

"of course" the maid curtsied again, "do you need anything else?"

"no thank you, you may go" the teenager set down the glass on the coffee table as the pink-haired girl left the room. Once she was alone again, she was hardly aware of words coming out of her mouth. "what was I thinking on that day?"

_Time skip_

"Rin, come on, school is such a great place to get education" Kiyoteru argued with his client.

"I'm sure Lily will be happy to hear you doubt her" the smart-mouthed girl casually slipped in the name of her tutor.

"that's not what I meant, and you know it"

"really?"

"Rin" Kiyoteru put his hands on her shoulder, and she raised a perfect eyebrow. "I know how smart you are, and I know that you know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the experience of a childhood"

"I don't need one. Being praised, being looked up at, isn't that what everyone wants?" Rin brushed off his hands, "I'm already living the life, school will just ruin it"

"no it won't. Although kids won't admit it, they love school because of the chances of happiness they gain with their companions. It gives them a happy feeling, one of complete bliss. That's one emotion you're lacking, cheeriness."

"are you saying I'm a deadweight, whiner who has no happiness in life?" she looked at her agent with sharp blue eyes. Being used to this since she started, Kiyoteru only shrugged it off.

"pretty much, you don't have any joy"

"I still laugh don't I? I still smile, don't I?" Rin hissed.

"you do, but that's not happiness, it's only enjoyment."

"whatever, we got off topic" she growled, trying to ignore the statement.

"not exactly" he persisted, "your fans have been wanting an inspirational song."

Rin took it in, her fans were everything she had. With their daring words and loyal acts, they helped her reach to the top of her singing career, and because of that she was able to forget the jealousy she had of others and instead focus on becoming bigger than she already was. Rin had become quite greedy for attention. But then again, she was a human and humans are creatures of sin.

"my songs are always about picking yourself off and becoming a stronger person" she began, her voice was quiet. "how is that not inspirational?"

"no, they want a song that inspires them to keep holding onto love and-" the brown haired man was intervened by a hollow laugh from his client.

"love?" she scoffed, "what love? The love of money? Power? Lust? Revenge?"

"true love still exist" Kiyoteru sighed, Rin shook her head.

"impossible. It's always for selfish benefits" she sighed, "I'm not singing about something I don't believe in"

"but your fans"

The reminder made her hesitate, but before long, she clicked her tongue.

"how is going to high school going to teach me about true love?" she asked, "it's school"

"ah~ the love of youths are the most pure" Kiyoteru had this lost look in his eyes, it made Rin want to gag.

"yeah, when you were a kid, now all highschoolers care about is drugs, losing virginity"

"Rin, just go to school" exasperated, the agent tried begging. "if you don't learn about love, try a song about friendship at least."

"my songs are fine, I don't need the unrealistic gunk to trash it" she defended crossly.

"friendship" Kiyoteru gave one last try, "is not fake. It's real, in fact, I had a friend who knew a big secret of mine-"

"which is?"

"not important" he glared at Rin who looked smug, "anyways, he was threatened into saying it, but he kept it. Although tortured, beat, and bribed with fame he didn't was a word. But" Kiyoteru sighed sadly, "in the end, when he was found it was too late."

There was an uncomfortable silence. But something bothered Rin.

"no offence, but why would anyone torture someone so badly for a secret of an agent?" she asked, he looked up.

"if an agent has a secret, and it crushes his career, he can be fired and his client would be questioned. It hurts reputation, and it's a method that rivals use to take down one another. My friend died with my secret, he protected me just for that tiny thing."

"oh" Rin mumbled, feeling a bit guilty for bringing it up. "sorry"

"it's ok, but at least try going to school for a month" he pleaded, and she hesitated. Rin had a lot of respect for Kiyoteru, believe it or not, and with him telling her this information…

She sighed.

"alright Kiyo, but only for a month and it's off, got it?" she agreed at last, and he smiled.

"great, you can start next week, until then enjoy your time of solitary" he stood up, stretched, and walked out of her door, closing it behind him.

"I will savor it"

_Time skip~_

"Kagamine-san, do you have everything?" Momo asked, looking nervous in the school uniform. Rin nodded.

"yes" the singer assured her, "but, please call me by my first name. Kagamine-san makes me feel like a bit uncomfortable."

"ok Ka- I mean, Rin-san" she corrected.

"thank you"

The week sped by quickly, no matter how slow she tried, Rin couldn't believe on how fast the days past. School, even if she would never admit it to herself, she was frightened at the prospect of going back. She knew high school was different from middle school, maturity wise, but that didn't help at all, in fact, it drowned her in more doubt.

She nearly tore her lip off with her teeth as the building came up on the windshield.

"we're here, Rin-san" the driver's deep voice announced. Fear, hesitance, and nerving emotions clawed in her stomach. Just a few of the emotions she had banished. It was like meeting old enemies.

"ok, come on Momo" Rin walked out of the limo, followed by her maid.

Because she had asked, she was allowed to bring one maid to school with her, not to carry and do stuff for her, but so that she wouldn't be completely alone with strangers.

It was quiet at their arrival, because no student could tell the difference. If they looked their way, all they would see is a blonde girl in their uniform accompanied by a pink-haired girl. It would be easy to assume them as best friends.

"Rin-san, should we go to the office?" Momo whispered, knowing how much her mistress didn't want attention at the moment.

"no, I know this school" Rin bit back a bitter tone, "this is the same school my middle-school partnered with." her next words were a whisper, but Momo still heard them. "what idiot sent me here? This place brings the worst memories"

Wisely, her maid decided not to question it, and instead follow Rin as she walked closer to the building. However, several kids saw the limousine as it disappeared and began to question who was in it.

"a movie star?"

"haha! Here? This place is so poor"

"yeah, but didn't Rin Kagamine once go to middle school here?"

At the sound of her name, the said girl winced, she hated the fact that she attended here.

"oh yeah!" by now, students began to crowd each other, not yet aware of the fact who was on their campus. Questions about who was in there grew louder, and answers became wilder. Even to the point where they thought it was the emperor!

Rin bit back an amused chuckle and led Momo away from the group. It wasn't that she didn't want the attention, she would just wait to see how dense they all were.

"Rin-san, you went to the middle school here?" Momo couldn't hold back the question this time.

"once" the reply was curt, and guarded. It told the young maid that the teen didn't want to be pressed about it. Once again, they fell silent, waiting for the bell to allow them inside.

"Maybe it was just a rent" one student sighed, and that became the most reasonable idea. They settled down, Rin mumbled something, and smiled a small grin.

"hey look! New kids!" finally, someone noticed them. Momo stiffened at the sudden attention, but to her surprise, Rin looked calm, even a little satisfied.

It wasn't hard to detect new kids in this school. The town was small and no one ever moved in anymore because of budget cuts. Everyone knew everyone, it was that sort of town. Only one high school, one middle school, and two elementary schools for the kids, a post office, a police station, and hospital. But not too many luxuries, no night club, no bar, no book store, you had to drive several miles out of town for those.

"oi! They're girls!"

"how cute"

Several male students laughed together, and they approached the two. Since they could only see the back of Rin's and Momo's heads they didn't notice who they were.

"new?" Rin laughed, her voice coming out stronger than she thought. She turned, looking at them with icy blue eyes. "hardly. I've living here my whole life. Maybe I would be elsewhere for a couple days, but I never moved"

"R-Rin Kagamine!" gasped one, stumbling back in surprise. "th-that was your limo?"

His voice alerted many others, and the crowd proceeded again. Momo tried to remain as calm as Rin looked, not wanting to shame her mistress.

"Wow! She came back!"

"amazing! Can I have your autograph!"

"what are your classes?"

More questions buzzed around her, as everyone dashed to take a look at the girl. It was suffocating with all the body heat around her, and Rin smiled inwardly, but put on a stiff face.

"move" she commanded. The iciness of her voice chilled those who heard it, and instantly their way was open. Together, singer and maid walked back into the open. Rin was too busy, but if she turned her head to the right, she would've seen two familiar figures watching her with agape mouths.

**Gumi**

She couldn't believe it. After so long, after everything they did, Rin still came back. It wasn't a thought of anger, but splendid joy.

Did that mean that she forgave them? Did that mean she wanted to become friends again?

"Gumi, do you think-"

"maybe, Miku" Gumi cut in, knowing her friend's question. "I hope so"

"I'm going to call Teto" the tealette informed. Bringing out her phone, she hit speeddial and called the other of their trio. "Teto? It's me. Yeah, come now. Breakfast can wait. I swear Teto- oh. Ok, good"

"come on, we also have to tell him" Gumi reminded her, and tugged Miku's hand towards the school building.

The two friends ran past the crowd and Rin, pushing their way through the main door. Inside, several teachers were passing through the halls getting ready for class. Trotting around, they went to the school's second level where the club rooms were. Excitement powered their energy, and the broke into a sprint towards the last room of the hall. Miku stopped first, and Gumi almost collided with her, but managed to halt just before.

"hm? Miku, Gumi, what's the hurry" a handsome youth stood up quickly, looking up from his stack of papers. His blonde hair tied into a perfect ponytail and his bangs scattered in every direction. On his nose were a pair of glasses for reading.

"she….her…I-it's…" Gumi breathe, trying to take in more air while talking. "back….Len.. Sh-she's back!"

"who?" Len walked towards them, his school uniform creaseless.

"her…." Miku panted, but her air came back again. "Rin, she's back"

"where!" instantly, excitement pulsed through his veins. Gumi could see how happy he was.

"out front, with a maid" she replied, and he was gone quickly, leaving just as fast as they came.

Ever since Rin became famous, they grew guilty for tricking her. They were sorrowful they had faked friendship, partly because sometimes they didn't fake at all. Sometimes, they really did enjoy their time with Rin because she was so energetic, happy and upbeat. When they hurt her, they did it a bit reluctantly, and the guilt clung to them ever since.

However, they also felt bad because they broke their friendship with her right before she grew famous. If they acted longer, they knew they could've gained some popularity just for being friends with Rin. The singer was a phenomenon in the music industry, and if they were caught with her, it would mean they would be known just as widely as she was.

So in other words, they wanted to apologize to Rin and become her friends by all means.

"let's go!" Miku shouted, and led Gumi down the stairs again and out the front again. It was a tiring, but both girls defied their bodies' strength and out-maneuvered it to see their old 'friend' again.

Teto had arrived at last, and from what they could see, she was just as shocked as them. Her mouth hung, and her pink eyes becoming wider each second.

"I-It's her" the red-haired girl whispered in shock. Gumi nodded in agreement. "she came back…"

"should we call her?" Miku asked, slowing down her rapid pace.

"what if she still hates us?" Gumi pointed out, "what we did…"

"but she came back, didn't she? Why would she come back here if she didn't want to face us?" Teto argued reasonably. "we should at least get her attention"

"RIN!"

The voice was not from any of the three girls, it was from Len. He was a couple feet from her, breathing heavily from the run, but his blue eyes shone with joy.

The other blonde turned quickly, looking for the source of the sound. Her companion tapped her shoulder and pointed to the boy. Rin narrowed her dark blue eyes in confusion.

"who are you?" her melodic voice had a slight edge. This quality made her famous.

"it's me! Remember?" Len grinned a bit nervously, "L-Len Kagamine?" Instantly, Rin's body stiffened. She turned away from him, tapping her maid on the shoulder.

"Momo, come on" she said briskly, quickly walking away from him. Students followed her around, wanting to seem close to her for attention.

"w-wait! Rin-chan, let me explain" Len pleaded, jogging so that he was in front of her again. She stepped back like she was disgusted, it sent a sinking feeling in the Gumi's stomach.

From the looks of it, she didn't think Rin was going to forgive them easily.

"Don't call me Rin-chan like I'm your friend!" Rin snapped, her blue eyes turned into icy chips.

"I know you're mad at me, but please, hear me out" being the persistent person he is, Len brushed past the few students that got between them.

"stop" this time the pink-haired maid spoke up, stepping forwards. "Rin-san doesn't want your words right now, it's best if you leave now"

"wait, just a few words, please"

"I have no time for trash" spat Rin, her voice ringing angrily, turning on her heels, she walked away from him and towards the building.

Gumi didn't believe this at all. It was like a dream, a nightmare. The Rin she remembered was soft-spoken and sweet. Even if irritated, she would smile politely. This Rin had a sour tongue and she pushed through people like the were only mist. It was scary on how much she changed in such little time.

_Did we do this? _Gumi realized in horror, watching as the stone-hearted Rin walked into the building for class. _Did we make her this cold?_

**A/N**

**Hello! My name is Hannah, and this is my first story on . Truthfully, I've been only reading stories without an account, so this is really an interesting experience for me. I don't know if this is any good, so please help me on anything I need help with! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a fun write. **


	2. Chapter 2

Turmoil swirled around her stomach, making Rin feel sick. Pushing her way to the school building, the girl tried her best not to scream out loud in front of so many people.

She couldn't believe he had the audacity to speak to her, not to mention so familiarly too. 'Rin-chan'. It took a lot of self-control not to spit right as his face. Len, the boy who broke her fragile heart, had actually dared to come up to her with the same personality as the boy she fell in love with. Rin was about to kill him for even talking to her, it was amazing on how she managed to restrain herself to a simple spat.

Despite all this, the smallest part of her wanted to break down and cry. To see him again, to hear his soft voice again, it was so painful. Her heart, which had frozen over, threatened to melt at his pleading and begging, she wanted to let her tears wash away the pain, but she couldn't. Unlike before, she had a reputation now, a real one, and she couldn't mess it up.

"Rin-san, is class starting?" Momo asked, looking at her mistress's seemingly irritated, but controlled face. The blonde shook herself inwardly to get rid of her feelings.

"no, but we'll go there early, I don't need more distractions" Rin replied blankly, her mind still swirling with confusing thoughts.

"understood" the pink-haired teen nodded, aware of the unease that came off of her employer.

Still followed by the majority of the student body, the two girls made their way to the classroom. High schoolers chattered loudly, those who shared Rin's classroom went around to boast to their friends, a few even dared to talk to the singer herself.

"hey, Rin-san! Do you remember me? I was in all your classes back at middle school!"

"so was I! I remember, you were always so fun to be with! You still are, actually!"

"do want to sit in the front of the classroom?"

"oi! No way, she'll sit in the back with us!"

Arguments began on where she'll sit, who she'll hang out with. Rin felt her anger being forgotten for the time being, and began to swell, inwardly of course, with the feeling of being wanted. Some people really loved what she did, and it made her feel important and special, two things that she had craved in order to substitute the feeling of loss.

_RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG_

The bell screeched the end to most discussions, as Rin took her first step into the classroom. She took notice that her classmates were waiting for her to take her seat first. Motioning Momo to sit next to her, she sat in the front right corner of the room. Everyone piled in immediately, fighting and struggling to sit as close to her as possible. When the last kid sat down, they talked loudly, boasting not to Rin directly, but it was obvious they were trying to catch her attention.

"Class! Settle down!" a tall woman came in, she had short brown hair and sharp scarlet eyes. The talking simmered to low whispers, and eventually ceased under her glare. She skimmed over the students, and her gaze traveled to Rin. "ah. Rin-san, it's good to see you again, and so successful too"

"thank you, Sakine-sensei, you work in the high school now?" the said girl tried to pick up a conversation with her old math teacher.

"that's right, the old math teacher retired and I was picked" the woman let out a hallow chuckle, "Is she your companion?" She asked, pointing a red fingernail at a calm looking Momo.

"that's correct"

"Alright, now Rin-san I'm sure everyone knows who you are, but for manner's sake, please introduce yourself. Then so can your friend" the sensei neatly put down her papers and waited for Rin to stand up. Silence hung in the air, waiting for her words.

"Hello. I am Rin Kagamine, I moved when I was in middle school, but came back to resume my education" it was a simple introduction, but Rin doubted that she needed to go into depth with it. Everyone clapped like she had something amazing, and she smiled inwardly again. She sat down, and tapped her maid on the shoulder. Momo rose.

"Hello. I am Momo Momone, I am Rin-san's assistant." the pink haired girl stated quickly, trying not to show how nervous she was. She sat down as well, receiving a brief applaud. Rin nodded in approval and turned back to the front, looking at Sakine-sensei with cold, but familiar blue eyes.

"alright, now that that's over" If Sakine-sensei noticed the change of character in her old student, she didn't say anything. "remember that everyone here is an equal in this class, no one is better than anyone because we all have different strengths"

Rin almost laughed out loud, she didn't believe in equalization. Not just in education but in everything. No one grew up the same way, no one had the same experience with one thing as another person. How can they be equals when every person has something different from everyone? Impossible.

"yes Sensei" the class chorused, the two newest girls included. Satisfied with that answer, Sakine turned back to the board and began to scratch chalk into the board, writing down simple equations that Lily had taught Rin to do already. Even as she began working on the problems, she could feel stares pricking the back of her neck. It was strange at first, not unpleasant, but strange to Rin. She remembered that at school, she was disregarded by her fellow students, but now everyone wanted _her _attention.

"alright, who has the answer to number one?" Sensei asked after five minutes, jerking Rin back to reality. Several hands rose, including the singer's. Sakine's red eyes floated over Rin's, but she didn't call her. The blonde's other hand clenched at the thought of being ignored, but she silently reminded herself that she wasn't the only one in this classroom. Sensei pointed to a slim hand, "Kasane-san?"

Rin's blood froze, and she brought down her hand instantly. She dared not turn around like everyone else to look at the speaker, she didn't want to. Kasane… she shouldn't have been surprised, she knew that, after all, this was a small town, and less people move out then people who move in. Rin should've realized that if she met one of the four, she was going to meet all.

"the answer is 32.68" Teto's voice, it didn't change much. It matured slightly over the two years, but the soft ring didn't leave it. Rin bit her lip to stop the anger, she remembered everything from that day, everything. she remembered what she wore, what she ate for breakfast, how torn she felt, and she remember how cruel Teto was.

"that's correct" Sensei's voice snapped her out of her dazed state, and Rin forced herself to relax and ignore her feelings. She didn't want a second outburst that day, and she hoped Teto wouldn't come up to her as Len had. "a few more minutes to solve number two, and it better not be just Kasane to answer"

"yes sensei" the class grudgingly spoke again, a large majority silently cursing at the smart red headed girl.

_Time skip_

Rin knew what to do as soon as the bell for lunch rang, she tapped Momo's hand once, signaling the maid to follow her closely. She didn't know the school well, but she remembered a few spots in the school that were rarely visited during lunch. She did eventually plan to reveal herself to the school, but first she wanted to eat in peace.

They ducked into the old history classroom, it was always open for students who needed help on history since it held a collection of books that refer to that study. However, with the internet, kids started using it less and less until it was close to abandonment. It was a nice spot to relax and eat lunch, however, since the AC inside was still running and the lights were always on.

"I made a simple bento today and an orange. I hope it satisfies your hunger" Momo took out the box from her school bag, making sure she didn't spill or tip the package.

"did you bring lunch for yourself?" Rin asked, taking the orange and began to peel it with her perfect, long nails. The maid shook her head, and remained standing next to Rin.

"no, I will eat when we go home" she promised.

"sit Momo, we have a few classes next, including P.E, it's best if you rest your legs" her mistress stated, not looking up from her orange as she ate it. Momo resisted the urge to smile, she knew that Rin, in her own way, still cared for others.

"yes Rin-san" she whispered instead and sat in the chair across from Rin, enjoying the peaceful silent with her mistress.

**Teto**

Like a stroke of luck, Rin had her homeroom and two of her other classes, Teto didn't know if it was fate, but it felt like a chance.

"Teto!"

The said girl looked up from her baguette, wiping the crumbs away from her chin as a certain green-headed girl pranced over to the table. Miku and Len followed a bit slower, a bit less enthusiastic.

"where is she, now?" Gumi asked as they all sat down in their seats, Teto shrugged.

"I lost track of her once the bell rang, a few people attempted to follow her, but I assume she managed to shake them off" she admitted, " I don't know where she could've gone though"

"ok, we'll look for her later, she can't hide forever" reasoned Miku thoughtfully, munching on a vegetable.

Len was looking down at the table with his crystal blue eyes. Looking slightly lost and confused, the earlier events had him confused and uncertain. The girls stayed quiet for a moment, they understood why she got mad at up, it was completely reasonable, but they didn't understand how Rin managed to change so much in two years.

"it's amazing" Gumi sighed, breaking everyone's train of thought. Resting her head on the table, she closed her green eyes. "I can't believe she came back after what we…did" regret hung in her words, and the other three nodded in agreement.

"but why did she? After this morning, it doesn't seem like she forgave us" Len muttered quietly, still hurt from his predicament in the morning. Teto supposed he did deserve it, but the sharpness of her tone, and the iciness in her eyes, just from that they could tell it wasn't the Rin they remember.

"She said it was to resume her education" Teto answered, remembering the singer's word from homeroom. "but that doesn't seem like-"

"RIN-SAN!"

The girl with twin-drills was cut off by a shrill cry. Movement rippled everywhere as students crowded around the entrance of the cafeteria. The four friends stopped their talking and rose as well. Although they kept their distance from the mob, they stood on the toes, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl in the middle.

"please excuse us" a bold voice spoke from inside the web of teens, the seemingly permanent edge in her voice rang out clearly. Once again, the students opened the way for her and Momo. Rin strode to the cafeteria's counter and muttered something to the lady, who smiled widely at the attention of the star.

"hm? Oh some bread? Here you go, sweetie" the lunch lady picked out the freshest piece and handed it to the girl who paid. Surprisingly, she didn't eat it, but gave it to her maid.

"here, eat this and when we get home you can eat a proper lunch"

"oh, are you su-"

"Momo, it's ok, just eat" Rin gave a stiff smile which seemed to have the faintest glow of kindness before it dissolved again to her usual stoic expression. The maid wasted no time in nibbling the sweet gift from her mistress.

"see? There's a tiny bit of her old self" Miku pointed out hopefully, but Teto didn't quite agree. That guarded look in those dark blue eyes, it gave her this uneasy feeling. The teal noticed this, and spoke up again, "I'm going to talk to her"

"after what we witnessed this morning?" Teto blurted, in the corner of her eye she could Len flinch, however, her purpose now was to watch over her friend. "your result might be the same as his, or worse!"

"I understand that much" Miku replied, looking down, "but I want to at least try! Maybe I will be able to get through her!"

The other three doubted it, but didn't say anything else to oppose her.

"just be careful on what you say" sighed Gumi, looking worried for her friend. "don't make her angrier than she already is"

**Miku**

Promising to watch her words, Miku left the group and pried through the crowd of high schoolers who managed to gather around the singer again.

"excuse me!" she pushed through, and after five minutes, she was in front, facing the straight back of Rin Kagamine. Miku checked her breathing carefully, steadying the nervous feeling in her stomach. "R-Rin?"

The blonde turned, facing the girl suspiciously. Blue eyes widened a fraction, and the teal thought she heard a curse being uttered.

"what" it wasn't a question, it was a demand. Rin stood up, a carefully guarded look passed through her beautiful eyes. Miku gulped.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private" she added quietly, students glared at her, but she turned to give them an apologetic smile. They softened, unable to stay mad at her stunning beauty.

"and why should I?" the tight, icy words chipped the air, sending chills down Miku's spine. She turned back to the singer. " I'm very busy, you know"

"I understand…" the girl was suddenly at lost for words to respond, how could she find a reason to talk to her like this? "Rin-san, please, I'm really sorry about-"

"wrong" Rin cut her off, narrowing her blue eyes even more. Her faint pink lips starting to scowl, making it obvious that the memory had scratched an old wound. "please excuse me, _Hatsune-san, _but class is about to start"

The singer stood up quickly, and left the cafeteria with her loyal maid behind her, leaving the teal-haired girl stiff and hurt. Students avoided her cautiously, not wanting to converse with the girl who targeted Rin's annoyance.

"Miku, are you alright?" Teto asked, rushing up to her friend as soon as the other students melted away.

"… hopeless, I couldn't do it" disbelief strung through the soft words. Her voice cracking sadly. "I-I couldn't do it…"

No one knew what to say to her, they were all confused, yes they had expected this result, but it was still so… shocking.

"I can't believe… that we were so happy when she left" Len croaked, and everyone's shoulders dropped.

It's true, after Rin left, they had a brief time of ignorant bliss, happily spending together, laughing, the girls found boys who attracted their attention rather than Len, and Len was carefree in everything he did, all of them forgetting about the one person they betrayed.

However, once Rin's name appeared on the news, everyone knew her. She became an idol, one that surpassed their status by so much more. They watched her become a simple background singer to a single hit in two months. When they realized how much she had grown into, and when they remembered what happened, that's when they became guilty. The trio of girls would suddenly say that they missed Rin with her light, easy-going laughter, and Len confessed that he actually did like her back two years ago.

They kept telling themselves this. They kept saying that they only wanted to protect their reputation as 'the best singer quad' in middle school, and that every time they saw Rin perform in front of thousands of people on stage, they would regret everything. They told themselves that in reality she was dear to them, and that it hurt so much to let her down, to make her cry.

Eventually, they had said it so much, they couldn't remember if that was true or not. They can't remember if what they said was so that they could keep themselves calm, or if it was said out of true guilt. They couldn't remember anymore, so now what they had said, is now what they feel. Or so they had tried to believe.

"Don't worry" Teto spoke up at last, although her voice cracked, she kept it cheerful. "she'll open up, eventually! I-I'm sure"

"y-yeah" Gumi smiled a bit, looking at her friends, "w-we'll be with her again, we just have to wait for a bit. It's only been two years after all…"

Miku smiled back, and nodded, although her eyes stung, tears did not fall. Len sighed heavily, still feeling dim, but for smiled as well for his friends' sake.

_RRRRIIINNNGGGG_

The bell rang the end of lunch and the four friends jumped slightly at it's sudden arrival. Once the ringing stopped, they shared a light laugh at their reaction. Waving at each other, they dispersed to their different classes. Their smiles melted as soon as they were away from each other. Depression wrought on their faces as they wondered if Rin would _ever _forgive them for what they did.

**Rin**

All through the next class, Rin couldn't focus properly. She glared at the board angrily, chewing the eraser of her pencil furiously.

As if Len in the morning wasn't enough, 'Mi-chan' came to her as well, requesting to speak with her in private. She even attempted to apologize for that day. Rin felt the pencil crack a bit under the pressure of her thumb, but she couldn't help it.

She knew what her old 'friends' wanted; fame. Rin wasn't stupid, she knew that much at least. After all, 'fortune' were the reasons they did what they did, right? Just so that they wouldn't have an opponent threatening their popularity. Now, they want even more attention, and of course, she was not going to give it to them, even thinking about their satisfaction made her blood boil. No, this time _Rin _would the one on top, this time _Rin _would get to have the satisfaction.

The pencil broke with a sharp snap, and Momo looked up from the assignment. Rin shook her head, showing she was ok, and put away the pencil halves. She grabbed another pencil from her book bag and began to take a couple notes on the lesson.

She took a deep breath and calmed down her heated anger. Rubbing her head tiredly, she tried to ease her agitated feelings. No use dwelling on the past sorrows, because she had to focus on becoming even stronger tomorrow. It's not like she could change the past anyways, and deep down, she didn't want to. As dramatic and painful that day was for her, it was also when she managed to change her whole prospect of the world. It was no longer a place filled with love and dreams to her, it was now a world of false illusions and lies.

_That _was the inspiration in her songs, her songs that go up against the tricks and lies of reality rather than believing in the perfect world that most people set it up to be.

Rin shook her head lightly, expelling her thoughts and tried to think clearly for the question on the board.

Now she thought to herself I'm becoming too full of myself.

Yes, she was selfish, greedy, and proud, but even Rin knew the limits to these emotions.

_Time skip~_

The first day of school ended without drama, and Rin was glad for that. Leading Momo out the school doors, she carefully avoided the students who were either running home or watching her in hopes to get her attention. She was aware of long stares on the back of her neck, and she knew who they were from. Luckily enough, they didn't approach her again, and instead slunk back inside the school building and up the flight of stairs.

What they were doing? Rin couldn't be sure, and she didn't really care. Turning her full attention onto making sure that teens didn't 'accidentally' bump into her to say sorry, she made her way to the waiting limo with Momo on her heels.

The driver opened the door with a bow, and the two teens stepped into the vehicle, buckling their seatbelts. Momo couldn't help, but look out the window to all the kids who were walking home. Rin looked downwards, trying to think of anything but school.

Once they were at Rin's old home, the driver handed her a set of keys, bowed, then left without one word. Quietly, the girl opened the door to her house and was surprised when someone from inside reached to grab her. On instinct, she backed away and put up a fighting stance.

"who's there!"

"whoa! Rin, relax, it's just me, Lily" the caretaker flipped on the inside lights, revealing her long golden hair and calming blue eyes. Rin relaxed her form and scowled.

"you know how I hate surprises" she growled, but Lily took it lightly and patted her shoulder.

"do I?" she asked loftily, admitting Momo into the house as well. The oldest lady closed the door and locked it. She turned expectantly to Rin, "did you miss this place?"

"more or less" grumbled the singer. Truthfully, she _had_ missed her old house; it always had that warm and familiar feeling, as opposed to the rentals or other houses her parents bought with the money _Rin _earned. Those new houses were modern and had that updated feel, but nothing compared to the relaxed feeling she had when she was back in the old house.

"great! I cleaned your room nicely, you still have a lot of your old stuff in there" commented Lily, as she drifted into the kitchen, something clattered and Rin suspected that dinner was nearly ready.

"did you see anything?" Rin asked quietly, the caretaker peeked around the corner, looking at the teen.

"don't worry, I organized a couple things, but I didn't examine anything too closely" she reassured, before going back to finishing up dinner. Instantly, she tugged off her shoes and carried her book bag up to the small room, the familiar musty smell of home welcomed her when she opened the door, it made her smile ever-so-slightly.

"I'm home" she whispered to no one in particular and sat down on her bed. It creaked at her weight, but supported her nicely. She drew a golden nail over the soft sheets, going over the designs of the blanket. Sighing, she rested her head on the pillow, curling her body as she looked up at the cracking ceiling.

Suddenly, her blue eyes widened and she rolled off of her bed. Once on the floor, she rested on her palms and peeked under the bed. Her sharp eyes sparked with surprise as they landed on an old shoebox.

Rin took it out delicately, she knew what was inside, but she wanted to make sure. She took off the lid, and peered inside. Photographs rested in the exact way she had left them, crooked and unorganized. Baubles, trinkets, and a collection of pebbles clinked together as she sifted through them.

Looking in her hand, she felt nostalgia overcome her as she focused on a photograph she took four years ago in the summer. Her mother, and father on either side of her, all of them smiling at the camera. Behind them was a bluff that opened out to the sea.

That was before everything started, before she met _them. _Although she had lived around other kids, she was always shy around strangers so she never had friends. The closet thing she had to companions before was when _they _entered her life. But before all that, it was her parents and her in their happy life.

When Rin became famous, however, her parents became spoiled with money. Now she hardly sees them because they're always traveling, they still love her, and she knew that, but now that they weren't around, she felt a bit lonely.

The teen shook her head roughly, once again to shake out the unwanted feelings. She closed the box and stuffed it back under her bed, telling herself not to open it again, it held too many sweet memories, memories that will just hurt her more.

"Rin! Dinner!" Lily's deeper voice traveled through the small room. The young singer sighed, pushing back her short blonde locks. She walked out of the room, nearly running into Momo, who was holding a bunch of neatly folded clothes.

"Rin-san!" the maid gasped, but her mistress dismissed it lightly.

"just leave it on the bed, I will deal with it later" Rin instructed, before brushing past her and trotted down the stairs. Lily had set the table, and a pot of stew rested in the middle.

"here, eat up then do your homework" the motherly female told her, wiping her hands on a dishcloth.

Rin nodded, sat down, and began to eat. As soon as the warm liquid flowed through her system, she felt her burdens lift slightly. It felt good to let the pain wash away with the taste of Lily's cooking.

**A/N**

**Thank you to all those who Favorited/Alerted/Reviewed this story, it really brightened my day. I am not exactly proud on how this chapter ended, but the chapter itself should finish the introductions. Next chapter more excitement(?) will occur, so please wait for that. **

**Also, I would like to give you all a Wonderful Thanksgiving. Thank you all for your support. **


	3. Chapter 3

Rin stepped onto the school grounds, her blue eyes swinging around to look at each student in her sight. Momo walked behind slowly, watching her mistress as she strode confidently through the lawn. The blonde ignored students that started to close in on her.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and she immediately frowned at her lateness. Teens brushed past her to rush to homeroom, but she calmly strode inside the building and into the class. As she turned into the classroom, someone rushed by her to get in, nearly tossing her aside. Blue eyes narrowed as they met the gaze of a red-headed female.

"R-Rin-san! Please forgive me!" Teto gasped, looking upwards, "I'm in a hurry and-"

The singer simply brushed past her, hostility radiating off her skin. Rin sat down, trying to ignore everything around her. She had let herself slip yesterday, when she screamed at Len, she knew she had lost her control on her emotions. But today, she will be more careful, this place was a deathtrap for her reputation, and she wasn't going to fall for it.

Sensei walked in briskly, and the class quieted as they waited for her instructions. She walked straight to Rin and handed her a note, the girl looked up with a cool expression.

"what is this?"

"the Principal has asked something of you" Sakine replied simply, before turning to the whole class, her red eyes sharpening. "Now! Open your textbooks!"

The singer was no longer listening and took a look at the words on the paper. Skimming the neat handwriting she took in each word. Her eyes widened a fraction, but then she fixed it and put on a stoic face. Stuffing the piece of paper into her pocket, she began to take notes.

Besides her, Momo grew curious. After all, Rin was her mistress, it was normal for her to be. She contemplated on whether she should ask directly, but decided that if it was important, the blonde would be irritated if she asked. Deciding to let whatever happen, she shook her head lightly and focused on the lesson as well.

Elsewhere, yet in the same room, another female was watching Rin anxiously. For the first time, she couldn't concentrate on the lesson. The note, could it be what they had hoped? Or was it something completely different? She bit her perfectly puckered lips, flinching as she felt skin peel. Teto scratched her palm nervously, not breaking her gaze from the back of Rin's head.

That is, until the singer turned, feeling the pricking of being watched. For the second time that morning, the two girls' eyes met and seemingly clashed. Red against blue, looking into each other searchingly. That is, until Rin sneered horribly, frighteningly, and turned back to the front, leaving Teto stoned.

The singer had just felt the cold satisfaction of revenge. It was immensely refreshing to see the shock and disbelief in those red eyes. She felt as if she had accomplished something big, like she had gotten rid of an obstacle. That single sneer, that small movement of her lips relished most of the anger she felt. Oh how relieving it was to her.

Still smirking, Rin paused on her notes and leaned back contentedly on her chair. She felt as if she had the upper hand, and that sort of power is one she had learned to love very much.

**Len**

Classes went by too slow for him, he learned nothing new, and the day seemed to taunt him by dragging each second. Clenching his pen, he turned his thoughts to Rin. The beautiful, straight-forwards, bold teen who caught his eye the moment they rested on her.

Actually though, that was only half true, because when he first saw her, she was indeed an eye catcher, but the words beautiful, strait-forwards, and bold weren't what he described her as back then. Before, she was powerless, recyclable, and a stepping stone, she only caught his eye because of her talent to sing. Her voice always seemed so magical, so real compared to his own.

That's why he had his mind set on crushing her, to stop her chances of becoming famous, it was so that _he _could rise. Len was always selfish, attention wise, because attention is the one thing his family deprived him of. Living with two older sisters, his parents ignored him to fulfill the girls' selfish needs. So when he first sang in front of people, when he gained the attention of many, he began to want more.

So, he formed a group with Miku, Teto and Gumi to gain even more popularity. With each of them being exceptional singers, plus with they're highly advanced skill with various instruments, they were phenomenal in their last years of Elementary and the beginning of Middle school, until Rin showed up and their status began to waver.

She had the voice of an angel. Her intentions were pure, and she never sang for fame, that's what made her more loved than them. It made Len furious, _his_ fans, _his _attention, it was being taken by that girl, and she was doing it by herself. It made him jealous, it made him want to crush her by all means. So that's what he did, with the help of the girls, he managed to get her to fall in love with him. After that, he broke her heart with a few words, of course, the time the girls spent together made them slightly uneasy, but Len had managed to snap them out of it. Eventually.

But now, she was back, and was facing them with a completely new approach. Her eyes seemed sharper, her moves seemed cautious, and everything she did was careful. Rin was famous, a star, everyone respected her greatly. Now that she was back, Len found another way to gain attention, become Rin's friend. However, he knew well that it wasn't going to be as easy as before, over the two years, Rin became guarded, distant, untrusting. But, those were merely obstacles to Len, he believed that he could surpass them with enough time.

_RRRIINNNGGG_

The bell finally rang for lunch, the boy snapped out of his trance, and exited the class eagerly, leaving behind his doubts. Outside the classroom, students bustled around, fighting to the lunch line. But today, Len turned to the opposite direction, heading straight to the Principal's office. His shoes clacked loudly on the tile, growing faster and faster as he drew nearer to the door. It was closed, but he pressed one ear against it, trying to hear the inside voices.

"you're agent called, said that you were offered to perform with the music club" it was Principal Yowane, he could tell, but the words themselves were slightly hard to hear.

"music club? Who is in it?" Rin's edgy voice came next, and Len breathing quickened with his heartbeat.

"Teto Kasane, Gumi Megpoid, Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine" muffled the woman, the eavesdropper pressed his ear against the door harder.

"WHAT!" the scream went through the door. There was a bit of incoherent mumbling before words actually started to come out, "them? Are those students any good?"

"they are very exceptional. You only have to perform one song with them" Yowane-sensei seemed to be reasoning with the singer.

"I've never had such a simple concert, I'd rather just not do the whole thing"

"please, The school is in need of money, Rin-san, please"

"…" there was a brief pause as Rin pondered the preposition, "Only one song?"

"correct"

"fine, _one _song with the students"

"thank you so much, Rin-san" Yowane let out a breath of relief, "please go to their club room after school, enjoy lunch!"

"unlikely" a set of footsteps started towards him.

The door burst open suddenly, and Len sprang back, trying to look innocent, however, he could tell that she wasn't falling for it.

"Rin-san! It's nice to see you!" he grinned, hiding the feelings of returned doubts. She looked shocked at first, but then her face twisted into rage.

"You were listening!" she asked, her azure eyes narrowing into flints. Len swallowed nervously, but shook his head.

"no, I wasn't" he defended himself, trying to look confused.

"Damn it, Kagamine" Rin hissed, then shoved him away with her elbow, giving an open space for her to walk. Behind her, the maid kept a distance from the two blondes. "Out of my way"

"I-I'm sorry" Len looked at her with pleading eyes, but from her icy glare he found no mercy.

"oh drop the sweet act already," she growled. "we both know you're not fooling anyone with it"

Just like that, she pushed past him, rather roughly, and left Momo to trot after her. Len looked after her, his chest sent a pain, one that he couldn't understand.

While watching the two girls turn a corner sharply, he couldn't help but remember the cold anger she had carried when she was near him. It was frightening, it sent a cold feeling in his insides, Rin had scared him.

Once again, doubts flooded his mind. Len knew that she hated him deeply, and when the more he thought about that, it felt as if claws were scouring his chest. Anger at himself, anger that was directed to his foolishness, anger that screamed at him for what he did two years ago.

**Gumi **_**~time skip~**_

Running up the stairs, she passed by other students who trying desperately to get home. Gumi took two stairs at a time, and didn't falter once as she kept running through the hall. One teacher called out to her, but she ignored it and raced her way to the last classroom.

She skidded to a halt, pressing against the door to steady herself. After a bit of heavy breathing, she opened the door and burst inside.

"Is she here!" she blurted, looking wildly around the room. From her sight, it was only the three others fine-tuning their instruments.

"she's going to, now come in and get ready" Miku looked up from the bass guitar she was tuning. Len across from her, his guitar in his lap. Gumi sighed and jogged to her drum set.

"aren't you excited?" Teto sat on a swiveling chair, her fingers arched gracefully over the keyboard's keys. "we're going to perform with her!"

"It's a chance to make things right again!" Miku smiled, her voice happy, "a miracle!"

"before we know it, we'll be friends again, and this time-"

"Rin-san, I think this is the room" a quiet voice interrupted them, and the two girls fell silent. The quad faced the door eagerly, they stopped messing their instruments and watched as the wooden divider slid open. It revealed a pink-haired girl with green eyes. Despite her kind look, she gave a warning glance to them, but it quickly disappeared as a certain blonde girl stepped into view, followed by a tall brown haired man.

Rin's blue eyes turned into icy flints while looking over the band members. She scowled at the sight of them, and shot the man an annoyed look which he simply shrugged off.

"Hello, I am Hiyama Kiyoteru, and my client is here with an offer-"

"_you're _here with an offer, keep me out" the blonde interrupted with a growl. He simply continued smiling.

"yes, well, I'm here with an offer for you and the school. Rin here, is very big on education, and every single one of her concerts have earned a lot of money" Kiyoteru paused for a minute, amusedly studying his clients dark look as she stared down the others. "So, would you four like to perform with her and are you willing to contribute the concert's money to the school?"

"Wait, can't I just call 'Hierarchy' I'm sure Rui is more than likely to-"

"no, the part of this program is to show that everyone can shine, not just famous singers" Kiyoteru shot Rin a look. 'Hierarchy' was the same band Rui Kagene preformed in, the same person who had Rin sing as her background singer. However, Rui was kind and helped Rin form her own songs. Both singers were on good terms with each other, and they do each other favors now and then.

The teen grudgingly stood down, looking quite sour about this.

"that sounds fun~" Teto smiled, and looked at the other three, "what do you think?"

"it's up to Pres. Megpoid" Miku remarked dramatically, "but yes I would like to do a concert"

"Gumi? I already agreed" Len looked at the green-haired girl.

However, the President was looking at Rin, admiring the beauty and strength the singer had. Said singer turned her attention to Gumi, she held gazes, and narrowed her eyes.

"I agree" Gumi said, and the blue eyes gained a fiery spark. "It would be best for the school if we do this, right?"

"that's right, now" Kiyoteru looked at his client, "we should decide on what song to sing."

Rin stayed quiet, throwing her hateful glances at the wall, purposely ignoring all of them.

"ne~ it would be amazing to hear one of Rin-san's song" Miku complimented, but there was no change in the singer's face, just the twisted look of rage and disbelief.

"yes, I always loved her confident voice" Teto agreed, this time, the blonde's eye twitched.

"me too" Gumi agreed, "her songs focus on the cruelty of life and they taught me how to deal with it, it's definitely admirable"

With her fists clenching silently, the girl let out a pained breath. She looked at the wall with an icier glare, seeming to fight back her emotions.

"I always knew she had the ability to sing so well, it wasn't such a surprise that she managed to rise to this level" Len was watching Rin the whole time, he was curious on how she would react and was surprised when she calmed down, her eyes becoming blank.

"ah yes, Rin is a bold figure in her voice, songs, and personality. But still, we have to find a song" Kiyoteru noticed the change in the singer as well, the usual mellow, yet sarcastic girl seemed ready to crack. She seemed truly angry for a minute, and he wanted to know why.

**Rin**

On the inside, her anger had eaten everything. It threatened to spill out, and she knew she would become a screaming fit. However, her pride stepped in instantly and calmed her down.

It didn't help too much, but at least she seemed to be calmer. But still, the same people who called her worthless, stupid, and weak was now complimenting her like she was a prize to be won. It made her burn with rage.

"one of her songs should be fine," Len answered Kiyoteru's answer and she grimaced at the sound of his voice. It was smooth, slick, and honeyed. It made her want to throw up.

"well, that would be simple I suppose, what do you say, Rin?" the agent turned to his quiet client. She gave no response, just continued to watch the wall carefully. The singer was a sorrow loser, she would never admit it, but the fact that things weren't going well made her bitter and cross.

"Rin-san is probably tired from school"

Everyone, even Rin, turned in surprise at Momo, who blushed in embarrassment. "forgive me for speaking out of turn, but Rin-san has had a tiring day at school, she does not want to decide on something with her mind in a groggy state."

Her mistress didn't know what surprised her most, the fact that the most quiet and obedient maid had spoken out loud, or the fact that her maid had defended her like a friend would.

"that… makes sense" the agent nodded, "very well, Rin, I'm going to call Lily to take you and Momo home, but promise me you'll think about it"

This time, Rin nodded in agreement. But her mouth was still shut, she stood up and walked out of the room without a second glance.

On their way down the stairs, the young singer caught her maid's eye and nodded curtly, showing her thanks a bit awkwardly through that. However, Momo understood and smiled to herself while nodding back. No words were spoken, as none was needed.

They walked out of the school building, and Rin could feel her troubles being washed away from the time being. She turned to her right, not surprised to see a familiar black car in the near-vacant parking lot.

"ah~ there's my little singer girl!" Lily got out of the car and opened the passenger seat for her employer. "how was school?"

The shorter blonde had a smug look suddenly and looked back at Momo who blinked.

"simply tiring"

_Time skip_

It was nighttime, fairly late, Rin had finished her homework a long time ago, but she was still thinking on what she should do. The mere thought of being in the same room as _them _didn't appeal to her, never mind having to interact and perform with them in a week of practice.

Cursing her agent under her breath, she rolled over on her sheets with her hand over her eyes. Everything was so confusing, hard, irritating, and for once, she wasn't in charge of the situation. It made her feel weak and vulnerable, and god knows how much she hated that feeling.

She didn't want to perform, but then again, she sort of did. To prove that she _is _better than them, that was something she knew she had done already, but to see their faces shocked with pure disbelief, she longed to see it. However, if she agreed, she would seem like she forgave them, like she was ok with working with them, which of course she wasn't.

She clicked her tongue in frustration, everything was so complex, the way people made her choose. Rin didn't know if she actually wanted to do the concert or not. With her mind working so hard, she found it impossible to sleep and sat up instead. She looked at the dark wall across the room, fixing her gaze onto the familiar surrounding. She bit back a scream, knowing that it would wake up the other occupants of the house, and walked up to the window. It was small, but she pushed it open and let fresh cool air flow into her room.

It was refreshing, for a minute, and her mind rested with the heavenly breeze. Breathing deeper, she felt her limbs relax slowly, she placed her palms on the window sill and rested like that for a moment, pondering her current situation with a clearer mind.

Basically, she wanted to prove to them that she was better without looking like she was doing it purposely. Rin supposed it was childish and sighed raggedly, yet, it was what she truly wanted. She just wanted to show that she didn't need them. She walked away from the blissful night air and towards her bed stand, yanking out her phone's charger she bit her lip and sucked at her pride. She punched in her agent's number and placed the phone to her ear, listening to the repetitive ringing from the other end.

"_hello?" _Kiyoteru's strained voice came from the other side, suggesting that he was working late again. _"that you, Rin?"_

"Kiyo" she grunted in acknowledgement, "I made my decision"

"_really now?" _his voice was light again, almost knowingly, _"well? What is it?"_

"I… I'll do it" she replied stiffly, Rin was sure that the man was smiling victoriously on the other side.

"_fabulous, Rinny" _his deep chuckle vibrated through the cellular device, _" I was just picking out a song for you"_

"I figured that much" she sighed at her agent's preparations, "which is it, Kiyo?"

"_hm? Oh no, no, no" _he tsked, sounding amused, _"It's a surprise, my dear, you will figure out with the rest of the band"_

"I hate surprises" the blonde frowned gently, "you know that"

"_do I?" _Kiyoteru asked teasingly, _"now go to sleep, staying up late is not good for the skin, and I need my singer girl nice and pretty"_

"… you're such a creep sometimes, Kiyo" she huffed, "it better be a decent song"

"_oh? I thought all of your songs are exceptional!"_

"they are. I'm talking about a song that's decent for the situation"

Before the agent could question her, Rin snapped her phone shut and slipped back under her covers. Her head was lighter with satisfaction, and the fatigue of the day finally ebbed into her body. Suddenly tired, she closed her stony blue eyes. She felt better, and she trusted Kiyo enough to pick out a more than decent song. After all, isn't that what his profession was? To predict what would be best for his client.

**A/N**

**Hm. Shorter than I would like, but I can't add anything else. This part of the story is very important to the plot. Very. Interactions between the two parties is always fun, right? Also, this **_**is **_**a romance, and yes it **_**is **_**between Rin and Len, however, with the situation right now, there probably won't be any affection going between them until much later. Thank you everyone for your support, it's very uplifting to see that people actually read this fic, your reviews really made me smile. I hope you continue to read this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin wanted time to go slowly that day, to stop if possible, or at least wait for her to gather her thoughts properly. As much as she wanted to find out what song Kiyoteru had to offer, she never wanted to be forced to interact with others. She preferred to work alone as always.

She growled again, realizing that she had let her resolve slip lower, maybe it was the tension in the air that had her distracted enough to soften. She cleared her mind, closing her eyes taking in each breath slowly. Dependence. What a mistake everyone else took to rely on each other so much. Such a relationship that can be broken in a matter of a touch, too risky.

"Rin-san, school is over" Momo gently whispered the words to her mistress from behind where her seat was. The singer opened her blue eyes again, shielding the upset emotions with a calm, unbroken look.

"Kiyoteru should be here," Rin stated simply, standing up. She pushed in her chair, and lifted her book bag easily, ignoring the few students who stood in a crowd, watching her with hopeful eyes. Today she had to focus, keep her own feelings bottled up and away from trouble. This wasn't about the past, it didn't matter what those four did to her. No. Now, it was all about business, and business consisted of two things: her work, and those who worked for her.

**Kiyoteru**

He stood in the club room, watching the four students quietly shuffle around, preparing their separate instruments. He tucked his folder under his arm, waiting for his client to show up, but first, he wanted to find out why she was so tense around them. Kiyoteru noticed this of course, how Rin seemed to hate them instantly, it was uncommon. True, she ignored most co-workers, only talking if it was work related, but with these four she seemed to just drown in rage. This was not good, if it hurt her reputation, it would hurt his position as well.

"Excuse, Hatsune-san" He began, walking up to the teal haired girl. She squeaked in surprise before bowing low.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know Rin? Personally, I mean" Kiyoteru began to interrogate, knowing that Rin's reluctance to join would allow him enough time to get some answers without her in the room.

"I-I w-well" Miku looked at her friends for help, and he took note of that. "Not really…"

"Meaning?" He prompted, fixing his tie. She swallowed nervously.

"A-ah, w-we knew her in middle school" She admitted carefully.

"I see" He felt the urge to frown, but suppressed it. Something was not right about the way she kept fidgeting, something had happened, and he was sure it was nothing positive.

The door slid open, and the band members jumped, however, Kiyoteru turned slowly. Like before, Momo was leading Rin, the singer kept her expression blank, her back straight. The way she moved and walked had the lack of emotions. He smiled to himself, she fixed herself.

"You're here" He congratulated her, but she nodded to him curtly, in a business-like way. "Now, I have decided on the song last night"

The club members came in closer to listen, obviously excited, but she didn't even blink. Just watched Kiyoteru wordlessly.

"Rin's hit single from last year, I believe, The Worst Carnival" He finished quickly, watching their facial expressions. The students were quiet, but the four had sparkling eyes, only Momo and Rin kept a nonchalant expression.

"When do we start practicing?" Gumi asked, trying to sound professional like, but her voice wavered from the excitement.

"Of course you will need the music, so perhaps tomorrow" Kiyoteru stated, "so that means be prepared, all of you"

"Yes sir" Len smiled looking at Rin, but her face was directed to her agent, and her agent only. It was as if her furious rage had vanished, had not existed.

Kiyoteru smiled inwardly, but could not suppress the slight, slim disappointed feeling in his gut. Just like that, Rin had once again put up a barrier between herself and the world. He was glad that she had cleared her mind, his fatherly feelings that had grown for her was reacting, telling him that for her to be distant would only hurt her in the end.

**Len**

He didn't understand. He was so close yesterday, so close to having her crack, having her explode for the first recorded time in two years. He didn't know how she managed to keep so silent today when only yesterday she seemed at the edge of screaming. Len wanted to find the source of this, even if it meant prying into more strict places.

"Kiyoteru," Rin spoke for the first time, he took notice of the force the word had, but the blank expressionless tone covered it carefully. "I have one condition however. For the band members, it's a precaution."

"I see, go on" the agent nodded, but she kept staring at him closely.

Len could imagine what the precaution was, even with that business like voice, he knew that underneath, Rin was nervous, even if just slightly

"My condition, is" Rin began to talk, cutting through the silence without another thought. Drawing her attention back to the four. "I will come to practices, do the performance with you all, if" She held the word, watching them carefully, giving Len a more hardened look then the others. "you don't bring up anything unrelated to the performance."

Len knew what she meant, all four of them did. It was too obvious that Rin hadn't let the incident two years ago go, not even a little, he held back a smirk. She was scared of that memory, her only vulnerable point, rig ht there in front of him, laid out for him. He could use it, turn it, then watch her do his wishes. With knowing this, Len could turn it to his will, he could rise higher than her again, and this time, he would make sure she could never come back up. Still, the process took time, Len would be forced to wait.

"Y-yes, Rin-san" Miku swallowed nervously, he narrowed his eyes. Then, there was the three girls, unlike him, they wanted to be her friends now. Her friends _truly_, nothing more, they no longer aimed to be above her, they no longer wanted to help him go higher. What a bother, he should start cutting his ties before they drag him down.

"All of you understand?" Rin asked, her voice level. They all nodded, Len cleared his troubled expression, replacing it with one of deep thought. She turned to the agent, "Kiyoteru."

"Good." Kiyoteru pushed back his glasses, Momo obediently stood to Rin's side, like a quiet puppy. "Now, I made a short call to Rin's producer before I came, he agreed to send a copy of sheets to us by club time tomorrow. But first, I want to see what makes you four so popular. Outside, a couple students are lingering, talking not only about Rin, but about you four."

"Well, we have been a group since m-middle school" Gumi admitted, the corner of her eye watching Rin carefully. Len watched as well, a similar topic as this caused her to twitch, to unravel yesterday. Yet, now she had her attention to Gumi, but was not making any movement.

"Yes, and we've been performing for a while so…" Teto added, Kiyoteru nodded thoughtfully.

"Let me hear you perform once" He ordered, "I want to see how you perform so I can make an easy system for practicing." Len paused, taking it in, before smiling.

"That's a great idea, it would be an honor to perform in front of an amazing star" He commented, sugar coating his voice, pleased to find that Rin's attention was on him again. He searched hungrily for a sign of anger, rage, hatred, annoyance, anything to show that he was winning. Nothing. Just the cold, distant shade of blue in her irises. Nothing more, nothing less.

"We can, I suppose, our instruments are ready, and Miku or Len could do the vocals."

"No vocals," Rin spoke this time, gaining everyone's complete and undivided attention. "I want instrumentalists; the voices, lyrics, it distracts attention away from the actual playing. I want to hear just how _good _you are, besides, _I'm _the one who's going to be singing." The words themselves were smug and victorious, but her voice was off. Stoic, uninterested, she was careful not to let herself slip. Len frowned at the stubbornness. He wished he could read her mind, see what makes her tick, see what unravels her, but it was impossible. He owned none of her trust, none of her kindness, more time would be wasted to gain them.

"That's reasonable," Kiyoteru added, "I would like to hear them play without vocals as well, can you do a quick performance right now?"

"…" Gumi looked at her friends, Miku and Teto were nodding enthusiastically, Len looked at Rin, smiled and nodded slowly once the singer's attention was on him.

"We can do it, anything for Rin-san." He was pushing it, he knew it was a risk, but this risk was one on his side. Len became sorely disappointed when she only looked away, turning her gaze onto the girls who were moving the key board and drum set closer together.

"Len, stop flirting and help" Miku giggled, he offered a light blush by holding his breath slightly. Right now, he had made up two plans to get ahead of Rin.

One: Become her friend, again, make her trust him, make her believe in him. If possible, be a little more than a friend. It would take long, but hopefully, if Rin was still Rin from two years ago, it wouldn't be too long. When he has her fears, her needs, go ahead of them, use her as a spring and go up, making sure she can't follow.

Two: His newest idea, make her afraid of him. Threaten her reputation, waver her status, shake her emotions. Having total control of her, have her in his grasp, it was cruel, it was tough work, but he could manage. To gain what he didn't have, yes he would do it. Selfish as it was, he would do it, there was no one who really cared if he did anyways. His parents ignored him to this extent, they could care less about what he did as long as he was doing well in school, the three girls never had to know, there was no one. It was probably quicker than the first idea, but if it was exposed that he set this up, everything he had gained would be finished, done for. Risky plan.

"Ne~ Gumi, are we doing the demo?" Teto asked, flitting her fingers over the keyboard keys, but not pressing a note. They had a demo play, for the beginning of the year performances, it was made by Len himself. Everyone had a part where they stood out, so it would be ideal to play.

"Yeah, we'll play it, everyone ready?" Gumi sat down in her seat, raising her drum sticks into the air. The four of them watched Rin nervously, even if she gave no reaction as expected, but the air around _Kiyoteru_ was nerving, it gave one message. They mess up, it won't end well.

"We're ready"

**Rin**

They played well, exceptionally well, it matched popular bands with ease. Rin admitted that much to herself, albeit grudgingly, and she knew with enough practice they could do a remarkable performance with her. It set her on edge, made her prick but she kept her business face, letting them finish the demo of three minutes. The way Teto fluttered across the keys neatly and quickly, yet in time. The way Gumi lost herself in music, but managed to keep the beat well. The way Miku smiled as she strummed the bass guitar, and how Len relaxed as he plucked the guitar's strings.

She hated the fact that they were so good, it made her want to leave immediately, become even better than them. Show them up. But she kept glued to her seat, forcing herself to listen to the melody. Rin glanced at Kiyoteru who looked slightly impressed, his pen scribbling onto a piece of paper. She gritted her teeth, her actions covered by her soft pink lips.

By the time they had finished, she was breathing just a hitch faster than before. She found it as a sign of weakness in herself. She felt ashamed.

How _dare _she let herself succumb into rage from something in the past.

"That was wonderful."

Salt in the wound. Rin looked at Kiyoteru calmly however, forcing herself to listen to his words.

"Very well timed, it sounded powerful, strong, an outstanding performance for mere students."

That one. That one was insulting. She caught herself thinking this, and banished the thoughts. No, they weren't offenders, they weren't her enemies, just classmates that she barely knows.

"What do you think, Rin?" Kiyoteru asked his client, it shattered her moment of relaxation. She turned to the band member, keeping her face straight at their eager and hopeful expressions.

"Decent." she said, before going back into her near silent state. 'Decent' it wasn't an insult, nor was it a compliment. It was indifferent, just how she wanted.

Maybe it wasn't healthy to hold all these thoughts, oh well, no matter, as long as her mouth is shut she can manage through.

"Thank you!" Gumi chirped, taking the word as a compliment, making it seem positive rather than it's opposite counter part.

"Yes, thank you, Rin-san! It means a lot" Teto added, their faces brightened.

"You have no idea what it means to us!" Miku finished, the three girls had the attention of Rin for the time being. But they failed to get any reaction from her otherwise.

"Right, now it's time for you four to go home, I'll stay to talk to Rin about something," Kiyoteru said, and they all nodded. There was a brief five minutes silent except for the banging of cases and quiet footsteps. Gumi and Teto left first, since they had nothing to pack up, then Miku left right after, giving Rin a small bow before leaving. At last, Len finished up, but before he left he gave Rin a small sheepish smile.

"Thank you, Rin-san, for considering us," He bowed, then looked up with another winning smile. She looked at him distantly, struggling to keep from giving him any satisfaction of seeing her in conflict. He left, and only when his footsteps faded did she react. "Momo, do me a favor and check out the door to make sure no one is looking,"

The pink haired maid did as she was told, peeking out of the sliding door.

"No one, Rin-san" she reported, and Rin let out a scowl. That persistent bastard, he dared to try making her so angry. That sheepish, embarrassed smile, she wanted to score her nails down his face just for that!

"You change too quickly, Rin," Kiyoteru stated, looking down at his clipboard. Rin purposely looked away from him, not only did he catch the emotions she's been sending them, but he also had to pick _that _song.

"That's besides the point, Kiyo" She grumbled, then fixed her expression, "what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much," He faced her with a serious expression. "Rin, what is your relation with those four?"

The singer saw it coming, the agent wasn't stupid, he was in fact sharper than most. Still, she hesitated on answering, what could she say? That she had fallen in love with Len, but then was betrayed by them? Never.

"Rin-san?" Momo nudged her mistress, and only then did she realize that she was scowling deeper, her eyes were shadowed. Kiyoteru was watching with a careful eye.

"I understand. Don't worry, I won't ask for details." He stood up sharply, and a wave of relief spread through her. "Also, what do you think of the song?"

"Unfitting" She snapped suddenly. That song was written last year on a whim, she never expected it to be a hit. "I hate it."

"Tch. I thought you would enjoy it, seeing as it's the first song you composed yourself."

"It's a pathetic song." She looked up sharply, bearing her eyes into the ones of her agent. "It speaks of a failed love, jealousy, a person stronger because of that failure, I hate that. That isn't how life works, once you are crushed there are no chances of piecing yourself together, it's impossible. It's the worst song I've ever created."

"Hm. Alright, I see, but you're still singing it?"

"Of course." She quipped, " But next time, do better Kiyoteru. I expect more than this" Rin picked up her book bag and motioned to Momo. With that, she left the room and went down the stairs. Across the lawn, they both entered a car and sped off towards the house.

"Rin, we're having dinner in a bit, so do your homework ok?" Lily instructed as they entered the house. The girl nodded and walked upstairs into her room without another word. Once inside, she took out the contents of her book bag, and placed it on her desk, drowning herself in studies and homework.

**Len **

'World's Worst Carnival' he thought, looking at his computer screen. He hadn't heard of the song, as he tried not to listen to her singing too much. His homework lay messily next to the modem, but he didn't bother, homework could be finished in a matter of minutes. He wanted to see what song that agent had put them up with.

The beginning was without lyrics, but the sound of the guitar was deafening. It sounded simple enough, and he took note of the drum, the deep bass, and the quiet keyboard. It wasn't so hard, they could manage.

Then, the lyrics came forth, he listened to them carefully. Len's blue eyes widened, then he let out a scoff, unbelievable. He listened to the words, and his mind translated the message it held, or better explained, the feeling a certain singer had when she performed this. He let out a chuckle, but it grew louder. Amazing, this song was amazing, it was so strong and powerful, but it had a nervous, uncertain quality that he couldn't oversee.

"Is that how she is?" he asked to himself, his voice just going over the music, "You'd never expect it."

**?**

Two eyes looked at the house in front of them, hesitation, excitement and an uncertainty filled them. Then, a tall, long-haired female came out of the door. He jumped, getting ready to run, but she spotted him. The boy gulped, fidgeting, he had been caught. She looked at him, and came closer, not sure who she was looking at.

"Are you- no, that's not possible. You're supposed to be at an all-boys school!" She gasped, he licked his lips carefully.

"I-I know, but I asked to transfer." He replied, bringing his hand to scratch his neck. "I came here to see if I could visit-"

"She's in the house alright" The woman giggled, "but why don't you surprise tomorrow?"

"But I thought she hated surprises" He mumbled, she laughed broadly.

"That's true, but she'll live, right?" She winked, "still, your brother knows you're here?"

"Aniki does," he replied.

"That's good, alright, so where do you live?" She leaned on the gate, he pointed down the street.

"About five houses down, I was just walking around earlier. But I'm going to bed now." He smiled, and bowed and got ready to leave.

"Hey, wait!" She called to him and he swiveled around. "I've been meaning to ask, but why?"

"Why I like her?" He confirmed, she nodded, and he grinned wider. "Because, she is the only one, who looked at me and understood what was going on in me."

"_Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you should surround yourself with celebrities. It won't help."_

He smiled faintly at he memory, before he was so desperate to be noticed by the other boys at his schools. He wanted more friends, so he spent time at his brother's work place for hours to meet and greet with the people who came by. When he met her she was one of the best singers in the country. He followed her constantly, and when she finally spoke to him, she lay out all his problems like nothing. From that day onwards, he didn't want to use her, but he truly liked her for her alertness and honest personality.

"Well, that sounds like her" The woman laughed, "alright, I'll see you soon."

"Bye" He waved and sped off to his house. The boy felt better, he was less nervous now. He went inside the house and crawled under the sheets of his newly moved bed.

_**Time skip**_

He was late, he had woken up twenty minutes before the start of school. Strangling himself into the uniform, he ignored breakfast and climbed into a car where the driver instantly swerved out of the driveway and onto the road.

He was suddenly very jittery, his leg kept bouncing and he swore time was going too fast. Once school was in view, he looked at the time on the dashboard. He had a few minutes, the boy shot out of the door, just remembering to grab his book bag as he raced to class. Students were already piling into the building, and he pushed past them until he came upon the door he was looking for.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his tie. Very cautiously, he opened the door and the teacher stopped talking.

"Hm? Oh! You must be the new student." She smiled kindly, "come in, come in"

Students began to talk among themselves, looking at him in amazement.

' New students must be uncommon,' he thought and looked around the class. From the back row down, many met his gaze, but he swept over them. There was only one person he was searching for, and there she was. He sucked in a breath as she looked at him, her eyes widened a fraction and her hands were brought down from her chin and onto her lap. She was surprised, but he couldn't if it was a good or bad thing.

"Well, please introduce yourself" The teacher prompted and he jumped, breaking the gaze.

"O-oh right. Um… Hello everyone" He bowed low, "My name is Honne Piko, please watch over me."

**A/N**

**I apologize for the late update, I've been held up with my studies with an exam, so yes updates will get late. Thank you for reading, and if there's any confusion on this story please feel free to ask and I will address it. Also, this is my first story as I mentioned, so you can criticize me, but at least say how I can fix it. Another thing, 'World's Worst Carnival' is a song by Rin Kagamine, and it is on Youtube so if you want to understand the story a little more I recommend you watch the video. Other than that, thank you so much for reading this far, it makes me happy to know that someone is reading this right now. **


End file.
